


Payback is a Gronk

by Patriots1180



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Danny just wants to sleep, Gronk is a beast, Julian learns the hard way, M/M, When Danny says get up you get up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patriots1180/pseuds/Patriots1180
Summary: Danny just wants to sleep and Julian won't stop pestering him. So Danny enlists Gronk for a little revenge. Also this goes out to Exterminatorviolence for  all her encouragement to write and post!





	Payback is a Gronk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exterminatorviolence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exterminatorviolence/gifts).



> Julian will learn a valuable lesson......... always leave a sleepy Danny alone.

Road games were always tough. Danny and Julian drug themselves down the hallway of the hotel to their room. Julian dug the key out of his bag sliding into the keycard slot. The mechanism lit up red. Julian tried again. Red light. He grunted in annoyance as Danny snatched the card out of his hand. The brunette slid the key in again. Red light. Danny glared down at the door handle before trying one more time.  
“Seriously?!?!” he complained frantically shaking the door handle. Julian rolled his eyes before grabbing the key back from Danny and making his way back to the desk. Danny leaned against the door. This isn’t so bad, he thought. I could sleep here.  
“Dola!”  
Danny lifted his head from the door at the sound of his name.  
“Jules lock you out of the room?” Chris Hogan asked with a small laugh.  
“No. Damn key doesn’t work.” Danny groaned.  
“Bummer. Need to crash in my room?”  
“Thanks man but Jules is getting a new key.”  
“Alright if you change your mind I just down the hall.” The younger receiver gestured towards the door. Danny nodded and let his head fall back against the door. Hurry up Jules.  
“Falling asleep against the door?” Julian’s amused voice caused Danny to open his eyes.  
“I wouldn’t have too if it didn’t take you three hours to get a new key!”  
Julian mock glared at Danny before sliding the key in, rejoicing at finally seeing a green light. It’s the little things. He pushed the door open, dropping his bag on the chair “Babe you want to take a shower?”  
Not receiving a response he turned to find Danny already sprawled out top of the covers still fully clothed. Julian shook his head before heading over and rubbing a hand gently down Danny’s back.  
“Let’s shower quick Bubs.”  
Danny grunted in response before rolling over his back to Julian.  
“Come on babe.” Julian persisted going around to the other side of the bed facing Danny.  
Danny blinked one eye open “Go away.”  
“No.” Julian shot his a cheesy grin.  
“I just want to sleep.” Danny whined before lobbing a pillow in the direction of the other receiver. Julian easily caught it “Come on Dola just a quick shower and then you can sleep.”  
Danny relented. “Fine,” he grumbled pulling off his sweatshirt and making his way towards the bathroom. Julian followed and pulled Danny to him as they entered. The blonde slid is hands into the waist band of Danny’s sweats. He then hooked his fingers in the hem of the brunette’s black boxer briefs before sliding them down to his feet.  
“I love you.” Julian whispered into Danny’s ear raining kisses down his sore right shoulder.  
“I love you too,” Danny twisted around in his boyfriend’s arms and bringing his lips up to Julian’s.  
“However I am not having sex with you tonight.”  
Julian bit his bottom lip in pout.  
“Not going to work babe.”  
Julian batted his eyelashes “Please.”  
“No. Shower and bed.”  
“Alright.” Julian sighed in defeat turning on the water before stepping in the shower.  
Once they we’re both clean and dry the pair fell into bed together. Danny was out before his head hit the pillow. Julian spooned up against his lover’s back before following him into sleep. 

 

The persistent drone of the alarm woke Danny. He grumbled before slowly sitting and sliding out from under the covers. Julian didn’t even flinch at the alarm and Danny sent a glare in his direction. He got dressed and brushed his teeth before attempting to rouse Julian.  
“Jules you need to get up and get dressed” he cooed while rubbing Julian’s neck. Julian let out a quiet sound before burrowing his face deeper in the pillow.  
“Come on babe, it’s time to get up.” He shook Julian’s shoulder gently. Nothing.  
“Julian get up now!” Danny was starting to lose his patience shaking Julian’s shoulder harder.  
“Five more minutes.” Julian grumbled and rolled away from Danny.  
“Fine. I’m going to get breakfast be up when I get back.”  
Julian mumbled something in response before pulling the covers over his head. Danny rolled his eyes and went down to breakfast. The breakfast nook was mostly empty save for a few Patriots players. Danny grabbed some eggs and toast before spotting Gronk alone at a table.  
“Hey Dola.” Gronk waved him over. “No Minitron today?”  
Danny rolled his eyes “He’s still sleeping.”  
“The little guy is tired cut him some slack.” Gronk laughed.  
“He’s something.” Danny mused taking a bite of his toast.  
“Would you like some help waking him up?” Gronk asked innocent smile playing on his lips.  
Danny grinned “What do you have in mind.”

 

Danny returned to the room and to no surprise found Julian sound asleep. “Last chance. You need to get up.”  
Julian stirred letting out a small yawn before reburying himself into the bed.  
Danny smirked “He’s all yours Gronk.”  
Before Julian had a chance to protest Gronk ripped the covers off him and scooped him up bridal style.  
“Time to wake up Minitron. You don’t want to be late to the bus.” Gronk tutted carrying Julian out of their room and down the hallway.  
“Oh my God Gronk! Put me down!” Julian demanded attempting to free himself of Gronk’s massive arms.  
“Sorry Jules. Dola’s orders!” Gronk replied tightening his hold on the squirming Julian  
“Danny…. Dola…. Please.” He pleaded over Gronk’s shoulder. Danny chuckled before putting a hand out to stop Gronk.  
“Poor baby.” Danny cooed. “Are you tired? Well then you should have skipped the shower last night.”  
Julian’s mouth hung open is disbelief as Gronk proceeded into the lobby headed for the bus. Julian’s eyes widened as he saw the bus full of teammates.  
“Please…. Gronk….. please put me down!” He begged wiggling against Gronk.  
“Sorry. No can do Minitron. I promised Danny I would put you on that bus!”  
“Oh God. Please no!” Julian whimpered as Danny opened the front door smiling sweetly at him. Gronk processed down the steps and around the front of the bus. Chris Hogan and Deon Lewis opened a window to whistle loudly at the pair. Julian blushed furiously before kicking his legs in another attempt at freedom. Gronk giggled at Julian’s plight wrapping his around the receiver’s legs and stilling them. Julian groaned in defeat and went limp in Gronk’s arms.  
“There yah go Jules just relax and enjoy the ride.” Gronk teased climbing the bus steps followed by Danny who now had his phone out and was filming the entire exchange.  
“Hey babe, rough morning?” Tom asked cocking an amused eyebrow.  
Julian just huffed in response and Danny roared with laughter. Danny took a deep breath trying to compose himself. “Ok Gronk. I think he’s learned his lesson.”  
Gronk deposited Julian into the seat and the smaller receiver quickly scooted away from the tall tight end. Danny plopped down beside the blonde handing him a sweat shirt to cover his bare chest. Julian snatched it out of his hands and quickly pulled it over his head.  
“So…. Did you have a fun ride?” Danny snickered. Julian folded his arms across his chest sinking down into the seat glaring at Danny the whole time.  
“Oh come on now babe.” Danny laid a hand on Julian’s thigh. Julian shot him another glare before pulling his hood up and sliding further away from Danny. The brunette rolled his eyes scooting closer to Julian and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.  
“Hey.” He whispered against Julian’s hood “Come here.”  
Julian didn’t resist when Danny pulled him into arms. He leaned against Danny’s strong chest head resting on the brunette’s shoulder.  
“I love you.” Danny whispered.  
“I love you too.”  
“I got it all on video too” Danny grinned proudly holding up his phone watching as Julian’s eyes widened in horror.  
“That way you can relive the memory anytime you want.” He gloated and pressed play. Julian groaned in embarrassment and buried his face in Danny’s neck. It was going to be a long ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts I have a few stories I can post if you all like them!


End file.
